A Family Portrait
by MariaMikaelson19
Summary: To Caroline Forbes, life could not get anymore perfect. She has the most amazing family: a loving husband, a perfect son, wonderful parents, and of course, her brothers and sisters- none of which are biological, but nonetheless, they are her family. She recalls all their adventures and challenges they've overcome that led to their family portrait taken on a Thanksgiving day. AH/AU
1. Prologue

Family. Loyalty. Love.

Three words that cannot exist without the other. Can a person live without such intangible things? Yes, I suppose one can; however, there is a difference between being alive and living life. What purpose does a life hold without a family to love or be loyal to? How can one find happiness? Peace? Family, loyalty, and love - it gives us strength and power more than anything in the world; it is the greatest treasure one can have. They aren't to be taken for granted nor should they be ignored. The bond of family is unbreakable, the love shared within it conquers all, and with family and love comes loyalty which should be cherished by all.

_Dear Diary,_

_Ugh. I cannot believe I'm actually doing this. Trust Stefan to be the one to give everyone a frigging journal for Christmas. "It'll be good for you, I promise" were his exact words. He is my best friend, my brother, and my hero so I figured I might as well try for him. Just wait, next Bonnie is going to get me into scrapbooking. ANYWAYS, this is my first journal ever so bear with me please? Not that you have a choice or anything. WOW, I'm seriously treating you like a person. What am I supposed to be writing anyways? I mean I guess I could write about me or something. My name is Caroline Mikelson, formerly Forbes. Currently 30 years old. Born on the 10th of October to Liz and Bill Forbes in the quiet little town of Mystic Falls, Virginia. I am the wife handsome Niklaus Mikelson and the mother to our two-year old son Henry- the most amazing angel to ever live._

Caroline smiled and looked up from her entry and out the window. It was mid-January and snow was falling into the bustling streets of New York. As Caroline began to search for inspiration in the room, a frame caught her eyes. It held one of her favorite pictures: their family portrait. Family.

_Apart from the loves of my life, I have a HUGE family. I'm an only child, but I have a lot of brothers and sisters (nine of each) - none of which I'm biologically related to, but nonetheless, we are a family. We've been through many ups and downs, laughter and tears, dramas and crisis, but nothing has ever torn us apart. I started off with two best friends, Bonnie and Elena. Friends since we were in diapers in fact. Through high school and college we remained inseparable. There's also Matt, Tyler, and Jeremy, Elena's little brother. Next there's Stefan and Damon, my big brothers who always have my back. Then there's the Mikelsons, Klaus's brothers Elijah, Kol, and Finn, and his sister Rebekah. There's Sage, Finn's wife. OH! And Katherine, Elena's older sister. Though the years, I've also gotten close to Lexi, Hayley, Anna, Marcel, and Cami. I can't forget about my in-laws now can I? Mikel and Esther. I. DON'T. LIKE. THEM. It's amazing how we got here. How we became a family. Our bond is unbreakable. Our love is strong. Our loyalty keeps us together._

"Sweetheart?"

Caroline's head snapped up to where the voice came from. Nik. No matter how many times she's seen him, her husband never seizes to take her breath away.

"Hi!" she smiled and kissed his lips. "Did Henry fall back asleep?"

Klaus nodded and smiled, "He's sleeping like a log. May I ask what you're doing?" he said as he sat on their bed next to her.

Caroline shrugs and replies, "I thought I'd give this whole journal thing a try. Stefan insisted its good to write stuff down. Have you started on yours?"

"I've been busy lately with wedding preparations and all, but I promise to try soon, love." he smiled and kissed her forehead. "So, what was it you were writing about?"

"Well not that it's any of your business," she grinned, "but I was writing about our family."

Klaus looked at her questioningly. "You mean our oversized family that has grown immensely over the years?"

"Well no duh!" Caroline replied. "Don't you ever look back and think of the crazy things that has happened through the years?" She wraps her arms around her husband and continues, "I never expected this when I first moved to New York. I never thought I'd meet such incredible people and love them with all that I am."

Klaus chuckled, "Yes well I don't suppose anyone expected this." Thinking back on all the major events in his life, he's quite grateful for the wonderful family that he has. Growing up, he had 5 siblings, all special in their own way. He couldn't have asked for a better family. But now, he has a beautiful wife, as well as a handsome son. One would think it to be more than enough, but Klaus is also blessed with non-biological siblings. None he would ever take for granted.

Caroline once again looks at their family portrait. "Sometimes I don't even remember how we got here. You, me, everyone."

"I feel as though it all started here in New York." Klaus stated.

"Yep, I think so too!" Caroline said as she moved to turn off the lamp. "Well, goodnight Mr. Mikelson. I love you with all of my heart."

Klaus shifts and kisses her lips. "Goodnight Mrs. Mikelson. Don't forget I love you with all of mine."

Caroline sighs contently as she began to doze off in the arms of the man she so dearly love. Life is amazing. Sure, it's a definite rollercoaster ride but there's no doubt in her mind that it is the best she can ever get in the world.

* * *

**A/N: Hi. I haven't written in a long while so please forgive me if I have a lot of errors and stuff. This prologue was probably a bit boring, but I promise it'll get better. (: Well, until next time! **


	2. A New Year

"Three…Two…One…HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Times Square was soon filled with confetti and loud cheers as everyone welcomed the new year. Caroline Forbes watched the ball dropped then looked around in awe as well as slight jealousy as she looked at all the couples kissing. Soon, she found herself being pulled in a tight group hug along by her best friends Bonnie and Elena.

Caroline giggles. "Guys, I can't believe we're actually here celebrating our first New Years together, in NEW YORK of all places!"

"I know! It's like a dream come true!" Elena said getting teary-eyed. "It was just like yesterday we were celebrating it in Mystic Falls."

"Now, now 'Lena, let's not get emotional." Bonnie teased and playfully shoved her friend. "Here, let's take our very first picture of 2014." She looks around and taps a blonde girl. "Hey, do you mind taking our picture?"

The blonde nodded and took the camera from Bonnie. "Alrightie, one...two…three." She snaps a few shots and returned the camera. She smile and said "Happy New Year" before turning around.

"Thank you so much!" Elena called out.

"Happy New Year!" Caroline added.

They crowded around the camera looking at the photos. The first was of the three of them, Caroline in the middle with her arms on the shoulders of Elena to her left and Bonnie to the right, they were all smiling widely. The second was of them making funny faces. In the third Bonnie and Elena kissed the cheeks of a laughing Caroline.

"God we're so cute!" Caroline exclaimed. The girls laughed and linked arms as they walked through the crowd heading to their boarding house.

It was the first time since high school the three lived in the same town. Elena was first to move to New York, pursuing her dream of becoming a writer. She's now working for New York Times as an editor. Bonnie soon followed after getting her teaching credentials from Whitmore College where she met her friend Kol whose family owns the boarding house they are currently living in.

"It's great that you're here now Care" Bonnie said as she squeezed her friend's hand.

"I know right?!" Caroline giggled. "That dang civil engineering degree took so long to get."

"Well Ms. Smartie Pants, I think you've just broken the stereotypical views of being a "dumb blonde." Elena joked.

The three girls laughed as they entered the house. "Alright guys, I gotta work tomorrow so I think I'll go to bed now." Elena said as she yawned. "Happy New Year!"

Caroline and Bonnie smiled at her as she walked up the stairs. "Soo Care, what's on your agenda for tomorrow?" Bonnie asked they headed in to the kitchen.

Caroline opened a cupboard and retrieved a glass and replied, "Well, I was thinking of unpacking. My room is a mess right now." She filled her glass with water and drank.

"I could help if you want." Bonnie offered as she sat on the counter with a box of chocolates.

"Sure, thanks Bon!" Caroline smiled. "I'm gonna head off to bed too. I'll see you tomorrow!"

Bonnie hugged her "You mean later?"

Caroline giggled as she left the kitchen and made her way to her new room. Boxes upon boxes were piled high and scattered around her peach colored room. She searched for her pajamas and some toiletries and headed off to the bathroom. She sighed contently and thought "New year, new city, new home; this was definitely going to be good."


End file.
